Screaming - NSFW
by 9haharharley1
Summary: Riren (Levi/Eren), NSFW. 'Eren stared up at him pleadingly. "They won't leave me alone! Everyone I've known and all I can hear are their dying screams in my head!" He sobbed, broken gasps escaping dry lips. "Make them stop! Please, Levi, make the screaming stop!"'


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. You'd know if I did.

**Warnings: **RIREN (Levi/Eren), explicit smut and sex, OOC characters, and Levi's potty mouth (he is extremely vulgar). If I'm missing something, please let me know!

I was in a mood when I wrote this. It starts out kind of sad.

* * *

_Screaming._

_There was so much screaming. Eren could hardly think over the screams, could barely even breath, taking a hesitant step forward. Another. Then another._

_The Wall was breached. _

_A monstrous titan had breached Wall Maria._

_Titans were entering the district, one by one, picking people up and swallowing them whole, some taking the time to chew them. Blood speckled the streets. People ran to the northern gate, desperate to escape the monsters, but Eren could only stare forward, eyes wide, ignorant to his sister's cries of worry for his life. _

_His mom. He had to get to his mom. Carla was in danger. _

_Eren ran._

_He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, lungs burning, chest heaving. Fear coursed through his body, threatening to swallow him like the titans. His eyes steadily stared forward, but a scream to his right broke his concentration. A titan held someone in its hands, a crude smile on its stupid face, and Eren stared in horror as it stuffed the struggling human in its mouth. He tore his eyes away and ran faster. _

_Up ahead, just around the corner! His house would be right there, so would his mother, and then they could escape, make a dash for the north gate and from there to Wall Rose. Just a little faster…_

_He rounded the corner just in time to see a titan lift Carla into the air, her legs bent at awkward angles as she pounded her fists against the monster's hand. Eren's eyes widened in horror, suddenly lifted into the air and being carried back the way he came. He screamed, reaching out for his mother, calling to her, tears streaming down his cheeks as the titan brought Carla to its mouth. _

"_Mom!"_

"Eren!"

Eren jolted awake, a scream dying on his lips as he stared with wide eyes at the figure hovering over him. His breathing was ragged, his body sticky with sweat, made only more obvious by the sheets clinging to his shivering frame. He barely registered the warm hands on his shoulders, or wide, startled eyes staring down at him. Eren released a heavy breath, frightened teal eyes darting around the room in panic as he trembled.

He could still hear their screams.

Oh, god, the screaming…

"Eren…"

He blinked up, feeling fresh tears follow a trail of old ones down the side of his face. Those silver eyes above him watched with worry. A sob bubbled up in Eren's throat and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"It was just a dream, Eren…" Levi muttered, his voice deep and soothing. Hands cupped Eren's face, calloused thumbs wiping away the tears. "You're all right… You're safe…"

They both knew that was a lie. They would never be safe, not until the titans were gone, not until they exterminated every last one of those monsters. They were not safe. Despite that, however, Eren's sobs slowly subsided, his shaking becoming less violent. Levi continued to stare down at him, gaze unrelenting and wiping away every tear that escaped from Eren's gorgeous eyes. His voice was steady as he reassured Eren that he was safe.

Soon, all that escaped the teen were quiet sniffles, his shivers now caused by the cold that swept over his sweaty body. Levi leaned in and pressed soft kisses to the corners of Eren's eyes, a quiet sigh escaping the younger man. Eren hiccupped.

"Sorry…" the teen mumbled, turning away so he wouldn't have to stare into those steely eyes. Levi's hands on his cheeks forced him to look back, his silver gaze hard.

"Don't you dare," the Corporal hissed. "Don't be sorry for something you can't control. Don't be sorry because this stupid war gives you nightmares. You're carrying the hope of humanity on your shoulders, so don't apologize for showing a bit of weakness."

Tears filled Eren's eyes once more, threatening to spill over, and he quickly turned his head, breaking Levi's hold on his face to wipe the tears away. Levi lay down behind him, pressing his bare chest to Eren's sweaty back. Strong arms wrapped around the boy's chest to hold him close. He rubbed soothing circles into Eren's skin.

"Was it your mom again?" Levi asked quietly. He placed soft kisses to the back of Eren's neck, grounding the youth in reality.

Eren nodded hesitantly. "Yeah…" he whispered. Levi pulled him closer.

"Want to talk about it?" the Corporal asked. He continued to pepper Eren's neck with kisses.

Eren shook his head in the negative, but opened his mouth anyway. "It was the day the Wall fell. Titans invaded and people were screaming. I was running to my old house… I thought that if I could just reach her we could escape and live in Wall Rose, that everything would be fine!" He latched onto one of Levi's hands, holding it in his own, squeezing tightly. "I thought I could save her, b-but…" Tears spilled down his cheeks again. "I-I was too l-late and a titan h-had her and… and…" He buried his face in the pillow, another sob escaping him. "There was so much screaming…" he whispered.

Levi kissed his ear. "Shh, it's okay, Eren. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was!" Eren shouted into the pillow. "If I hadn't been so weak, I could have saved her! If I hadn't been such an idiot, we… We fought, Levi. That day I got into a fight with her about joining the military and we fought. I called her stupid and ran…" He trembled in Levi's embrace.

He yelped as he suddenly found himself on his back once more, Levi straddling his waist and glaring down at him. He pinned Eren's hands up by his head on the pillow, and Eren stared with wide eyes at the older man.

He hadn't seen Levi that angry in a while.

"Listen to me, you little shit," Levi snarled, his grip tightening painfully on Eren's wrists. "You were only ten when the titans invaded. I was a stupid thug in the Capital. The Survey Corps had just returned from a mission with less than half of their men. Nothing could have been done to stop the titans. You were just a boy. You may have gotten into a fight with your mother, but that doesn't mean she thought you didn't love her. Going back for her was enough to prove that. That was enough for her and she loved you even though you called her stupid. She still loved you even though you wanted to join the Survey Corps. She probably died happy knowing she got to see you and Mikasa one last time."

Eren choked back a sob, closing his eyes tight against the tears. Levi leaned in close and Eren could feel his warm breath against his lips. He opened watery teal orbs to stare into stormy grey.

"You're not weak, Eren," the raven stated softly, gazing at the brunette with loving eyes. "You're anything but weak. You have more will to fight than anyone here. You have more passion and fire than any soldier I've ever met and you give us all hope. Not because you can turn into a titan but because you're so determined. People rally behind you." He placed a soft kiss against Eren's lips. "You're strong, Eren. And even the strongest have their weaknesses. No one will blame you for having a few nightmares."

"But…" Eren tried to argue, "but… my mom…"

Levi kissed him again. "She would be proud of you. She would be proud of the man you've become and of the strong soldier you are today." Eren's lower lip trembled and he whimpered.

"I can still hear her screaming…" he muttered brokenly. "That's all I can focus on… I hear her screams, everyone from my district, Petra's, Gunther's, Auruo's, Erd's!" Levi's grip on his wrists tightened at the names and his eyes became hard. Eren stared up at him pleadingly. "They won't leave me alone! Everyone I've known and all I can hear are their dying screams in my head!" He sobbed, broken gasps escaping dry lips. "Make them stop! Please, Levi, make the screaming stop!"

Levi crashed his lips against Eren's, muffling the boy's broken whimpers and wrenching sobs. He bit Eren's lip, thrusting his tongue into Eren's mouth when the teen gasped at the shock of pain, the slick muscle tasting every inch of the brat. Eren moaned as Levi ravaged his mouth, coaxing Eren's tongue into his own hot cavern so he could gently suck on it. Eren whimpered when Levi pulled away, their lips brushing lightly against each other.

"I'll make you forget," Levi whispered huskily against his lover's mouth, his breath hot on Eren's face. "I'll make sure the only thing you can think of is how I feel inside you, and the only thing you hear is my name falling from your lips." He bit Eren's lower lip, sucking it gently, and Eren moaned. "See?" Levi growled when he pulled away. "You're already begging for me."

"Please, Levi…" Eren whimpered. "Please make the voices stop."

The Corporal released Eren's wrists, trailing warm, calloused fingers down the youth's toned arms, over his shoulders to his chest. He leaned in to kiss Eren's neck, nipping lightly. Eren whined, his hands finding their way to Levi's hair, nails scratching over the stubble on the back of the older man's neck. He moaned as Levi soothingly sucked at each bite mark he left, paying particular attention to Eren's collarbone. His fingers found the youth's nipples. Levi rolled the nubs between thumbs and forefinger. Eren moaned, tugging at Levi's soft hair. Levi pulled away from his clavicle to kiss him again.

Their tongues lapped lazily at one another as Levi continued to pinch and roll Eren's nipples. Eren arched wantonly into the touch as Levi settled between his legs. The brunette wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, trying to pull Levi impossibly closer. Both of them groaned as their naked arousals pressed together, their kiss growing in heat and passion. Eren bit none too gently at Levi's lower lip and the older man moaned.

"Fucking brat…" he muttered, pulling away slightly. Eren gave him a cheeky grin, his tears having subsided and face flushed a pretty shade of red.

"But I'm _your_ fucking brat," Eren replied softly. He dipped his head to kiss Levi's neck, nipping lightly at the pale flesh.

A breathy sigh escaped the Corporal at the attention. "And,_ oh,_ how I'm going to fuck you." He ground his hips against Eren's and the boy moaned.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, bucking his hips as he arched off the bed. "Then you better- Ah!" Levi dipped his head to latch onto a pert nipple. "You better… mm… fuck me good, then…"

Levi briefly considered replying, but decided he was having too much fun eliciting all sorts of tortured moans from the brat. Eren's fingers carded through the Corporal's silky hair, tugging when Levi would gently nibble at the nub in his mouth. Breathy sighs escaped the teen as Levi nipped and bit, switching to the other side. Eren whimpered.

Eventually, Levi abandoned his teasing to lick a trail down Eren's chest, running his tongue over toned abs to dip into Eren's naval. Eren moaned. "Tease…" he whined, hips jerking.

"I'm taking my time," Levi replied. "I figure if I drive you crazy, the voices will shut up faster." He was met with silence. Levi looked up to see Eren staring down at him; face flushed a lovely shade of red and eyes cloudy. "Unless you want me to be rough?" Levi asked, honestly a bit unsure with Eren's state of mind at the moment.

"No…" Eren muttered. He pushed black bangs out of the Corporal's eyes. "Gentle is nice…"

Levi gave him the tiniest of smiles. "Gentle it is, then." He leaned up once more to softly kiss his young lover, hands holding the teen's tanned hips. When Levi pulled away, Eren whined, only to gasp as fingers lightly traced the vein on the underside of his length.

"Oh… Levi…" Eren murmured, mouth falling slack as the raven wrapped a calloused hand firmly around the youth. He swallowed Eren's moans and quiet gasps with another kiss, sucking the boy's bottom lip between his teeth. Applying firm strokes to the member in his hand, Eren soon melted, hands clawing at Levi's muscular shoulders and back. He swiped his thumb over the tip, smearing the pre-come gathered there, and Eren nearly sobbed. Frustrated tears welled in already puffy turquoise eyes, but Levi kissed them away.

"What do you want, Eren?" the Corporal purred in his ear, taking the lobe between his lips, suckling lightly. "What do you want me to do?"

That deep, husky voice washed over him and Eren could barely find the words to voice his need in his flustered state. His nails dug further into Levi's skin, scratching long, red marks down his toned back. "You…" he whispered throatily, moaning when Levi swiped his thumb over the tip again. "I want you… mm-ah!"

Levi chuckled in his ear, the sound sending shivers through the teen. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Please, Levi!" Eren cried out. "I want your mouth on me… Please put your mouth on me!" His face enflamed as the embarrassing words left his mouth, but Levi only stared hungrily down at him.

"I thought you'd never ask," the raven teased. He pecked the brat on the lips before ducking out of sight, and Eren cried out as warm, moist heat enveloped his senses. His eyes squeezed shut, hands finding their way to his lover's hair as Levi's lips wrapped around his tip. Levi gave him a gentle suck, his tongue swirling playfully over the head. One of his hands came up to fondle Eren's sac, the other holding the teen's hips firmly in place.

"Ah… Fuck, Levi, don't stop!" Eren cried. Placing a hand over his mouth, Eren tried to muffle his noises. It was the middle of the night after all, and he tended to get a little loud. But when he looked down, Levi was giving him a dark glare, some of its intensity lost thanks to the cock in his mouth, but scary nonetheless. Eren hesitated, but removed his hand. "S-sorry… Ah!" Levi gave him a hard suck.

Growling low in his throat, the Corporal went further down on the teen, the vibrations sending pleasure through the youth beneath him. Levi bobbed his head a few times, pulling away to kiss the tip. Nibbling very lightly down Eren's length, Levi sucked at the base, earning a deep moan from his lover. He licked back up along the vein to the head, teasing Eren's slit with his tongue. Eren whimpered.

"Oh, please don't tease…" Eren sobbed, gripping tight at Levi's hair.

"As you wish," Levi mumbled against his organ. He smirked.

Eren all but screamed as Levi swallowed him whole, his member brushing the back of Levi's throat. His hips bucked wildly into the moist heat and Levi had to hold his hips down with both hands. He bobbed his head slowly, rhythmically, pulling away so his lips only circled the head before deep-throating his lover again and again. Eren's moans became increasingly loud, the Corporal's name falling like a prayer from parted lips with each hard suck.

While the brat was thoroughly distracted by his mouth, Levi took one hand and inched it down, his middle finger prodding lightly at Eren's entrance. He poked pass the tight ring of muscle and Eren groaned, quickly relaxing with the pleasure Levi's mouth gave him. The raven reduced his sucking, much to Eren's annoyance, to ease his finger in and out of the brat's tight hole. He lapped idly at the tip as the brunette rocked down to meet the finger prodding his insides.

When a second finger was added, Levi deep-throated again, making Eren scream as he hit that wonderful bundle of nerves inside him at the same time. Levi smirked around his cock, continuing to thrust against that spot in time with his bobbing. Eren howled and moaned, hips jerking uncontrollably, his body unsure of what to do amidst the double assault.

"Oh, fuck… Ah, Levi, sh-shit… I'm g-gonna… gonna…" He was so close, and Levi relentlessly hit that spot inside him, taking Eren as deep as he could into his mouth. "Ah! S-shi- Levi!"

Eren screamed, his vision going white as he arched off the bed, filling Levi's awaiting mouth as he did so. Levi drank him down greedily, sucking the brat dry, easing his fingers in and out slowly. Before pulling away, Levi licked a long stripe up Eren's now flaccid length, his finger scissoring the completely relaxed teen. He added a third digit and Eren whimpered.

Levi placed light kisses up the teen's taut stomach and chest, taking a moment to suck on his jugular. Eren writhed under the ministrations, his skin overly sensitive in the aftermath of his orgasm. His nails scraped over the stubble of Levi's undercut, Levi sighing against his skin in appreciation.

"That was…" Eren started. He licked dry lips as Levi sat up to hover over him on one arm. Eren gave him a cheeky little smile. "That felt great."

The Corporal narrowed his steel grey eyes, leaning in so his lips barely touched his young lover's. "Just great?" he growled against soft lips, his breath tickling Eren. "You sounded like it felt a lot better than just 'great.'"

Eren moaned, teal eyes lidded heavily as he stared back at the shorter man. "Okay, it felt awesome; fantastic, even." His hands left the back of Levi's head to scrape down his well-defined chest and abs, moaning as he rocked against the fingers still stretching him. Levi couldn't fight a moan as one of Eren's wandering hands grasped his member, giving him a few good pumps. "I'm sure you can make me feel even better, though, Corporal."

Rocking into Eren's hand, Levi groaned against his lips. "Are you challenging me, brat?"

"Not at all, sir," Eren replied, breath hitching when the fingers stretching him suddenly plunged back inside. He threw his head back with a cry and Levi kissed his neck.

"Sounds like a challenge to me," Levi said. He kissed the moaning brat, sucking on Eren's bottom lip before pulling away, taking his fingers with him. Eren whined at the loss. "Be patient, you little shit…" Levi mumbled. He reached over to the bedside table to grab a tiny bottle of oil.

"Easy for you to say," the teen grumbled back, reaching down to stroke himself back to full hardness. Levi slapped his hand away. Eren whined.

Pouring a generous amount of oil on his member, Levi slicked himself up, moaning when he caught sight of Eren watching him. He loved when the brat only had eyes for him and Eren knew it. The brunette licked his lips, gazing up at Levi with loving, lustful eyes as the older man lined his length up with the teen's entrance.

"Still want me to be gentle?" Levi asked softly. Eren nodded, wrapping his legs around the Corporal. Levi nodded. "Deep breaths, then." He took his arousal in one hand, Eren's thigh in the other, and slowly inched his way in.

Groaning at the tight heat, Levi pulled out only to push further into his lover, Eren moaning and whimpering beneath him. He did this until he was fully seated in the brunette, his fingers digging into Eren's skin. Eren dug his heels into the small of Levi's back, pulling his lover as close as he possibly could even as tears of pain welled in his eyes. With only an inch or two left, Levi grasped Eren's hips and forced the rest of his length in. Both of them groaned loudly.

Levi bent forward to take one of Eren's nipples between his teeth, distracting the youth enough for Eren to relax. When the brat's labored breathing calmed down some, Levi gave an experimental thrust. Eren moaned under him.

"Good?" grunted Levi, his breathing coming out in heavy pants. Sweat was starting to bead on his forehead from the effort it took to keep relatively still.

Eren gave him a weak nod. "Y-you can move…"

Pulling out slowly before thrusting back in, Levi set a leisurely pace. The boy under him squirmed and moaned, his fingers clutching at the bed sheets. Levi hiked one of Eren's legs up onto his shoulder, changing the angle of his thrusts. When Eren's eyes popped open and he all but screamed, Levi knew he hit his mark. Leaning forward with one hand still keeping a bruising hold on Eren's hip, he tangled the other in chocolate locks and forced the other into a heated kiss.

He swallowed Eren's moans and cries for more, tangling their tongues together and trying not to let loose into the brat's all too willing body. He kept his pace slow and his thrusts forceful. Eren's toes curled against his back and he was nearly sobbing in frustrated pleasure. Levi pulled away from the kiss to rest his weight on one hand, hovering over the kid to stare at his face scrunched up in ecstasy.

"Levi…" Eren moaned. "Levi, harder… Oh, god, harder!"

Levi smirked down at him. "I didn't hear a 'please.'" His thrusts remained steady.

Eren whined, rocking up to meet him. "Please, sir!" he begged shamelessly. He opened hazy eyes to stare at his lover. "Please, go harder! Fuck me harder…"

"As you wish," Levi grunted. His speed picked up and Eren screamed, hands flying to the Corporal's arms so nails could dig into his biceps. Levi groaned at the minor pain, but moaned loudly as Eren tightened around him with every hard jab of his prostate. He buried his face in Eren's neck, biting his shoulder as Eren's cries grew louder and louder. Soon enough, the headboard was hitting the wall, and Levi didn't care who they woke up to the sounds they made. All that mattered was Eren moaning under him and screaming his name, begging for more.

Not long after, Eren became unbelievably tight around him and Levi groaned as Eren screamed, painting their stomachs with his second orgasm of the night. With a few more thrusts into that almost unbearable heat Levi followed suit, sighing his lover's name as he coated Eren's insides. He relaxed completely on top of Eren, panting as he laid his head on the boy's chest. Eren's breathing slowly calmed down and his heart rate returned to normal levels. Heavy arms came up to wrap around the Corporal, both of them basking in the afterglow.

Eren was usually the one to break the comfortable silence first, and this was no exception. "The screaming stopped…"

Levi made a little noise of curiosity. "Did it? I couldn't tell over your own screaming."

Eren chuckled lightly. "Was I that loud?" Levi couldn't see the blush on Eren's face, but they both knew it was there.

"You're always that loud," the Corporal muttered. He sat up, slowly slipping out of the boy to lie beside his lover. He pressed a short kiss to bruised lips. "But I love it when you're loud."

"I love you," Eren snapped as a cheeky retort.

Levi rolled his eyes. "That was unbelievably cheesy."

"You love me," Eren said with a grin.

"I love you," Levi agreed solemnly. He draped strong arms around the teen. "Go to sleep, brat. We're burning these sheets first thing in the morning." Eren laughed lightly and snuggled closer to him.

The screaming wouldn't stay silent for long. Soon enough, the faces that haunted their nightmares would return. The dying screams of the fallen would plague their thoughts, and Levi and Eren would wake in the night with screams of their own, desperate to seek comfort in each other, to remind themselves that they were still alive.

For now, though, they could be content.

* * *

A bit more serious than the others I've written, but I hope you all like it anyway!

I've come to realize that I have trouble writing normal bed sex. It just seems so boring to me. I have more fun when they're doing it on a desk, or against a wall or something. Speaking of walls, I have a WinMin in the works, if anyone's interested.

Please leave a review!


End file.
